Heart Race
by TCD
Summary: Jacob is a race car driver and takes Bella to one of his races. There she meets Alice Cullen, who introduces her to her brother, Edward, who's also a race car driver. Fluffy One Shot. Rated T. AU. Bella x Edward.


**A/N: **_Here's a new One Shot for you guys. I came up with the idea when I was driving around in my cab and I hope you like it. Jacob is a F1 driver (well you probably can guess my driving style from that ;):P) and he asks Bella to come along to one of his races. She reluctantly agrees after a little persuasion from Jake. When they are at the race, Bella meets Alice Cullen, who is there because he brother, Edward, is a race car driver too. They become friends instantly and Alice introduces Bella to her brother. Find out what happens next. Enjoy and please review :)_

**

* * *

**

**Heart Race**

"Jake, you may heal faster than humans do but that doesn't mean I would like to see you crash!" I tried to explain to my best friend for the millionth time.

"I've always been there for you as well Bella, you could support me in this!" he begged.

Jacob Black, my best friend in the whole world, we had been friends since we had been kids and he had been there for me through some tough times. But I had been there for him as well. He had recently found out that some old legends of his tribe were more than just bed time stories. He was a werewolf and accepting that had been difficult for him until I had, with his help, figured it out and was thus allowed to hang out with him again. He was now seriously pursuing a career as a race car driver and I couldn't help but feel anxious.

Tomorrow would be the day of his next race and he had told me he needed my support for this one. It would be the toughest competition yet and he would have to face some very experienced drivers.

"You're my best friend, you can't let me down like this Bells," he pleaded with me, using the guilt card.

"Fine," I grumbled in defeat, I was such a sucker for guilttrips it wasn't funny anymore, "but don't think I'll come running to you if you crash!" I told him sternly.

"Your confidence in me is truly heartwarming Bells," he retorted sarcastically while rolling his eyes at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I don't like to see you get hurt Jake, I'm sure I won't be able to enjoy any of it! It's dangerous!"

"You keep forgetting my awesome wolf senses, my response time is so much quicker because of them, I won't crash and I won't get hurt! Trust me!"

"Alright, I said I'd come didn't I? Lets talk about something else!" I offered in defeat.

"Sure," he replied enthusiastically, "thank you Bells, it means a lot to me." He pulled me into one of his bone crushing hugs. He had always already been a strong _human_ but werewolf strength was simply too much.

"Jake. Can't. Breathe." I choked out.

"Right, sorry," he muttered before releasing me with a huge grin on his face.

Not long after that I said goodnight to Jacob and went home. I was going to attempt sleeping although it was going to be difficult with tomorrow so close, I was worried sick about him, no matter what he said or how confident he was that he wouldn't get hurt. Charlie had watched many races before and whenever I would be near and steel a glance at the TV I would see some car crash and catch on fire. Now all I could think about was the same thing happening to Jacob. It ate at me.

After a rough night full of worries I woke up by my alarm. Today was the day of the race. I wasn't happy. "Stupid, childish wolf trying to get himself killed," I muttered in protest while I worked through my morning routine. It wasn't long before I heard a honk outside the door and I noticed Jake's car outside waiting for me. Normally he would come in and say hello to my father first but somehow he seemed in a hurry. He was too early!

I quickly finished getting ready and stormed out the door with a quick "bye dad." before slamming the door and rushing over to Jake's car.

"So where's the fire?" was the first thing I said when I saw Jacob's nervous face.

"Good morning to you too," he replied strained.

"What's going on with you? You're early, why were you so impatient?"

"I told you this was an important race, just anxious I guess, no big deal," he replied while roaring his engine to life and speeding down the driveway.

We reached the tracks in record time.

"Well, I guess you don't have to warm up anymore, you have that speed thing down," I tried to joke but Jake's eyes were scanning the surrounding, as if he was looking for something. His pit crew maybe, I didn't know. "What are you looking for Jake?"

"Nothing really, why don't you go over to the stands and find a good seat?" he said absentmindedly.

"The race isn't for another two hours! What am I supposed to do in the meantime?" I exclaimed incredulously. I thought he wanted me to be with him for moral support?

"I don't know, I have to get ready, you'll find something to do." This Jacob reminded me very much of the way he had reacted when he had told me we couldn't be friends anymore but couldn't give me the reason for it. He seemed to sniff the air and then his eyes locked on a distant spot to his right. I tried to see what he had been staring at but it was too far away for my human eyes to see I assumed because I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Just a bunch of his competition working on their cars or talking to their families. Maybe he was really only nervous and he was now checking out the competition.

Jacob's eyes moved between me and the spot far away a few times and the expression on his face was becoming more panicked each glance he shot me.

"You'll be fine Jake," I tried to assure him. He didn't respond. "Sjeesh, if you really don't want me here I'll leave but I have to say, you're very confusing today, must be the nerves or something!" I exclaimed irritated.

"Nerves. Right," he muttered.

"Bye Jake!" I said emphasizing the words close to angrily.

"Bye," he mumbled before I stalked off.

"Weirdo," I muttered when I was sure he wasn't able to hear me anymore.

"Are you talking to me?" a female voice more beautiful than I had ever heard before asked me amused.

I looked up to see a small female with short, spiky hair standing in front of me with a warm smile on her face. There were some things off about her, her skin was pale, her eyes were a strange golden color and somehow she was _too_ beautiful. I had never seen a girl with such beauty.

"Er, no sorry, my friend was being rude," I blurted out ashamed.

"Oh, anything I can help you with?" she asked kindly.

"No it'll be fine, think he's just nervous about the race or something," I muttered.

"Right, I'm Alice Cullen by the way," she introduced herself.

"Bella. Swan."

"Nice to meet you Bella, why don't we sit together during the race?" she offered.

"Sure, I don't know anyone here, might be nice to have someone to talk to, thanks," I told her gratefully.

"Wonderful!" she mused, "So who are you cheering for?"

"Jacob Black, he's my friend," I explained.

"The boy you just called a weirdo?" she asked while raising her eyebrow mockingly.

"Yeah, he's normally not that bad, he was just acting strangely. Like he was searching for something or other, I don't know," I blurted out before I could stop myself. I didn't know what it was about this girl but it was easy to talk to her, I just can't seem to stop the truth from flowing out.

"Right, well boys will be boys I guess." She shrugged before she winked at me and a grin spread across her face.

"Yeah," I muttered weakly while smiling back at her, "so who's your favorite?"

"I'm here to see my brother race, Edward Cullen, I am going over to him in a minute, if you want I can introduce you?" she offered.

"Sure," I said. I didn't want to be alone around all these people anyways, and she seemed nice enough.

"Great! Lets first find our seats, my family owns a VIP box so I can take guests there," she said enthusiastically.

I had never been in a VIP box before, not that I had ever been to any kind of sports event and watched from any other kind of box or seat but that's besides the point.

When we got to the box it wasn't very full, there were only 2 people sitting there and by the looks of it they were family of Alice's since they had the same kind of skin color and the same golden eyes.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen," she introduced the two people to me, "Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella," she said enthusiastically.

"It's very nice to meet you Bella," the woman apparently named Esme said lovingly.

I smiled back at her, "It's nice to meet you to Mrs. Cullen," I replied shyly.

"Please call me Esme!" she exclaimed horrified before she chuckled.

"Hi Bella, I'm Carlisle, nice to meet you," Alice's father said sincerely.

"Hello," I mumbled shyly while blushing.

Alice's parents turned out to be just as nice as Alice is and I was happy that I got to watch the race with them, it would make it a whole lot easier for me, I wouldn't be so scared anymore.

Not much later Alice wanted to go see her brother and she was very excited to introduce me so I had to come along.

"Bella, meet my brother's pit crew, the big goof over there is my big brother Emmett," she said while pointing at the huge, bulky guy in the mechanics suit, he looked very intimidating but when he turned around and looked at me the huge grin that spread across his face made him look more like a sweet teddy bear.

"Hello Emmett, I'm Bella," I said shyly.

"Hi Bella, so you're here to see my brother huh?" he asked suggestively before laughing.

I blushed deeply, which only caused him to laugh even harder, "I guess, Alice said she wanted to introduce the two of us," I mumbled embarrassed.

"Shorty's always sticking her nose in other people's business," he said mockingly, Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't mind him, he's a bit weird," she told me conspiringly while rolling her eyes at her big brother, "the girl over there is his girlfriend, Rosalie," she continued the introductions.

I only saw a pair of legs underneath the car but they were slim and long and I assumed the girl would have to be very pretty, since I didn't think a guy like Emmett would date anything less. Then she slid from underneath the car and I noticed I had been right, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

"Er, hi, I'm Bella," I stumbled.

She smiled at me but it wasn't very welcoming, "Rosalie, nice to meet you," she said with a distant voice.

"And this lovely fellow over here," she started while pointing towards a handsome blonde boy standing not far from us, "is the love of my life, Jasper," she said adoringly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jasper, I'm Bella," I said warmly.

He smiled at me. "Hi Bella, the pleasure is all mine," he said sincerely.

That's when another member of their family walked in. I didn't see him clearly yet but from the looks of it he was beautiful and just as pale as the rest of them. His bronze, messy hair was dancing in the wind and when he came close enough for me to clearly see him I was stunned. I noticed his outfit first, a black driver's suit, it looked very, _very _good on him, I gasped when I saw it. This guy was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes upon, his face was flawless, his eyes were just as golden as the others' were and his bronze hair looked silky soft, I immediately had to fight the urge to touch it. His skin was very smooth, just like his lips, and I longed to stroke my hand across his face. It was strange, I had never had this feeling before but I couldn't seem to look away from him.

He noticed my stare and smiled crookedly while raising one perfect eyebrow questioningly. I dropped my eyes to the floor and blushed a deep red.

"Bella, meet my brother Edward, the driver I told you about," Alice said conversationally, "Edward, this is my friend Bella," she said suggestively.

"It's very nice to meet you Bella," the boy apparently named Edward said in a voice that sounded velvety and it was so beautiful it took my breath away. I couldn't speak, so I just stood there for a while.

Alice nudged me and I blushed deeply. Emmett had apparently noticed our exchange because his booming laugh filled the room and from what I could hear he was tumbling over with laughter.

"Er, right, sorry," I muttered without lifting my eyes from the floor, I heard Emmett laugh even harder, "nice to meet you too," I mumbled shyly.

I forced myself to look into his eyes again and that was a big mistake. They seemed liquid and they were mesmerizing, I was dazzled instantly and I couldn't breathe. My heart started fluttering like a hummingbird and my stomach made so many twists I felt like I was in a rollercoaster.

Then it was time for Alice and me to leave for the VIP box because the race was about to start.

"Good luck," I mumbled to Edward, "or something along those lines, I don't know what they say in racing, sorry," I rambled.

"Good luck is fine, thank you," he said in his beautiful voice before beaming at me. I gasped again and returned his smile shyly.

I felt I had left things badly with Jake and I didn't want him to start the race without having smoothed things over between us. So I told Alice I would join her in the VIP room soon and left to search for Jacob.

I found him standing next to his car.

"Bella!" he exclaimed, "What do you think you're doing?" he spat at me.

"I came to wish you good luck," I mumbled, taken aback by his hostility.

"I'm not talking about what you're doing _here_, I want to know what you are doing with _them_!" he said while waving in the general direction of the Cullens.

"Oh, I met Alice when I left you and she's very nice, she introduced me to her family," I explained still a little confused, I had done nothing wrong had I?

"She introduced you to all of them?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, they are all very nice," I stated.

"Well, I don't want you to hang out with them," he said sternly. I was shocked. My eyes popped out of my head and my mouth fell open before my entire head turned red with anger.

"You what?!" I exclaimed, "Why not?" I demanded.

"I forbid you to see them Bella," he said seriously, I couldn't believe what I was hearing, never before had Jacob been this possessive I didn't understand his motivations.

"It's not really something you can do Jake, I do as I please!" I told him curtly.

"Please Bella, I'm begging you," he pleaded now.

"Tell me why not," I demanded again.

"Remember those old legends I used to tell you about when we were a little younger? Before I turned into a wolf? Well they were all true! Remember the one with the family of Cold Ones that used to live near our reservation long ago? The ones that had a treaty with the wolves?"

I nodded, I had been fascinated by that story, vampires who didn't hunt humans, that was something different alright.

"Well, that story is also true! And that family, the pale faces," he emphasized, "is the one you just befriended!" he told me bitterly. That explained why he had been sniffing the air earlier, apparently vampires stink to werewolves, and why he had been nervous as a turkey on thanksgiving since we left Forks this morning. It explained every bit of strange behavior Jake had had this afternoon. But the Cullens were nice, I liked them.

"What?!" I exclaimed. when he had said 'the pale faces' I had already understood. I thought about the story and compared it to the family I had just met. I wasn't as bothered as I should be. They had all been too nice to me for me to believe that they would hurt me.

"Now you see why I don't want you to hang out with them Bella!" he said a little worried.

"But they don't hurt humans right? And they have been nothing but kind to me! So it doesn't matter," I told him sternly.

"It doesn't matter?" he asked incredulously, I just shook my head, "Are you insane? The hell it doesn't!"

"Jacob, they were very nice and even your people trusted them enough to make a treaty with them, so I'm going to watch the race from their box, they are the only people I know here and I like them," I said in my most final voice.

"Your funeral," he muttered before returning his attention to his car. I knew the conversation was over and it was really time for me to leave.

"Good luck Jake, I hope you win," I mumbled sincerely.

"Thanks, I hope you survive," he muttered back sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes but didn't reply, even though I had just met the Cullens, I couldn't imagine they would hurt me, I already trusted them.

I walked back to the VIP lounge a little insecurely, I didn't know whether or not I was supposed to tell them that I knew or how I was supposed to act.

"Bella! You're back!" Alice exclaimed happily. And I instantly knew that they couldn't be bad, just because they were a little different, but so was Jake and he was my best friend so it was hypocritical of him to judge the Cullens this way.

"Yeah, hi," I replied, "can I talk to you for a second?" I asked a little unsurely.

"Sure shoot!"

"Well, I don't really know how to say this but I told you about Jacob right? Well he knows you and your family from stories and he told me what you are," I blurted out a little uncomfortably.

Her expression didn't change, she was just standing there. So I took it she wasn't going to respond and I continued.

"He told me to stay away from you, that it wasn't _safe_, but I know you don't feed on humans and everything so I told him I didn't care what you are, I like you and your family so I was going to hang out with you anyways."

She moved again and sighed in relief, then a glorious smile spread across her face. "That's so great Bella!" she exclaimed happily while beaming at me before pulling me into a hug.

Then the race started and we took our seats. I knew I was supposed to be cheering for Jacob but I couldn't help but search for _his_ car to see how he was doing. Edward's car was completely black and he and Jacob were continuously battling for first place. I didn't know who to cheer for anymore so I just watched, thinking my thoughts.

"Come on, lets go downstairs for the final lap," Alice suggested after a while.

We went downstairs and got as close to the track as we could, we stood very close to the finish line. It was a whole different experience from here, they all went by so fast.

They crossed the finish line for their last lap and Jacob and Edward were still switching between first and second place, they had left the rest of them behind and somehow the race seemed personal. It felt like they were arguing over something, I imagined it would be me. Which was selfish of course, because Edward wouldn't be interested in me in the slightest but still I couldn't help my imagination from running wild.

They raced towards the finish line for the last time and it was a very close call. The moment they crossed the finish line I couldn't see the difference between their cars, so I looked at Alice, after all, her senses were much better than mine.

"Edward won!" she exclaimed happily and I felt a sigh of relief when I heard the news. I guess I knew who I was rooting for most then.

We quickly walked over to his car and he hugged his sister. They stared at each other for a while and it looked like they were communicating but I wouldn't know how that would work so I guessed my imagination was running wild again.

"I'm going to look for Jacob," I told them quickly after I had congratulated Edward with the victory.

"Will you come back?" he asked me while looking at me with those beautiful eyes, piercing right through me.

"Sure," I muttered shyly before turning around and walking away.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed when I noticed him.

"Guess you're happy now right? Your bloodsucker won!" he said sarcastically.

"Jake don't be like that! I came here with you!" I told him in surprise by his attitude.

"Yeah right, well thanks for coming Bella, I'm going home. I take it you can ask those bloodsuckers to drive you home," he said angrily.

"You're… leaving me here? What the hell Jake?" I was appalled.

"Yup," he said popping his lips on the p before he turned around and walked over to his car.

I couldn't move, I was stunned. What a jerk! Tears were filling in my eyes and I was furious with Jacob. I watched Jacob drive off and I was alone again.

"Bella, what happened?" Edward was beside me in an instant.

"I… I don't know… he just left…" I stuttered, still in shock.

"I'll kill him!" Edward said furiously.

"Please, don't!" I begged.

"Right, you know about us, Alice told me." His voice was bitter, "Why did you hang out with my family even after that boy had told you the truth about us?"

"Because you were all so nice to me and I know you don't feed on humans so I knew I would be safe."

He was shocked and he seemed a little appalled. "Just because we try with all our might not to feed on humans doesn't mean we're not dangerous. There's a reason the wolves keep us off their property whenever we're in Forks." His eyes were penetrating into my soul again and he was pleading with me to go away. I couldn't, it was already too late. I wanted to be with him, forever, no matter what he was.

"It doesn't matter, I trust you," I stated simply.

"Please don't," he mumbled almost inaudibly.

The look on his face was devastating and I wanted to comfort him, so I brought my hand to his face and let it rest on his cheek. His skin was smooth and hard and very cold. I was surprised but it didn't bother me, I knew he would be different from humans and it only made him more appealing in my opinion.

He seemed to shiver a little the moment I touched him but he didn't pull away, instead he placed his hand over mine and pressed it deeper into his face softly.

"That feels amazing," he said softly.

I couldn't agree more but I didn't say anything, I didn't want him to think I was hopeless or something. I knew what I was doing was crazy, I was falling in love with a vampire. Not even that, I was already too late, I _was_ in love with a vampire, a vampire I had only just met.

We stood there for a while, not moving, until I realized that I had no idea how I was supposed to get home now. I might have to ask Alice for a ride but I had no idea where they lived or how far out of their way it was to take me back. I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked worried while he opened his eyes, which he had closed somewhere along the way, and pulled away from my hand, assuming it had something to do with him rather than anything else. An involuntary pout spread across my face the moment my hand was released from his face, it was burning from the intensity of my feelings and I was shocked.

"Nothing, I just don't know how I'm supposed to get home now. I can't believe Jake did this to me!" I said more to myself that to him.

"Me neither," he said while grinding his teeth, "but you don't have to worry about that, I'll take you home!" he promised sincerely.

"Is that far out of your way? I'm sure I can call Charlie otherwise? It would be a little hard to explain that Jacob had left me with no good reason, in his eyes at least, but he wouldn't hesitate to come and get me," I said quickly.

"It's alright, I can stay at our house in Forks, that is where you live isn't it?"

"Yes, you own a house in Forks?" I asked incredulously.

"Forks is very nice, we have stayed there a few times already, that's why we have the treaty with the wolves. We haven't been back in a long time though and we all love Forks, I guess that could be our next place to live again. We were already overdue with moving." The words came out in a rush and they made no sense to me. He wanted to move back to Forks? Voluntarily? Why anyone would want that was beyond me, the only reason I moved there in the first place was to give Renée some time alone with Phil.

"Oh," was all I could manage to say.

"If you'll excuse me a minute I'll discuss this with my parents and then I can take you home, alright?"

"Sure," I replied, "I'll go look for Alice to say goodbye to her."

Not long after that we were in his shiny silver Volvo and we were driving towards Forks. It was a two hour drive when Jacob drove, which was quick, but when Edward drove it was even more insane. I clung to my seat panicked. I had asked him to slow down several times and each time he had indeed slowed, that is why he was only going 90 miles an hour now. It was safe to say I was scared shitless.

During the too short drive to my house Edward asked me all sorts of questions, he seemed to want to know every little detail about me and I couldn't help but reply truthfully to every question, causing me to blush on more than one occasion. I asked some questions of my own and found out that Edward was able to read minds and that some other vampires also had special gifts, not all though, I was relieved when he told me that my mind was the only exception to his power, he couldn't hear my thoughts, that would be so embarrassing. He would know how much I truly liked him.

Too quickly we were at my house and it was time for us to say goodbye.

"Well, I'll see you on Monday, my family had agreed to come live here so I'll be attending Forks High as well," he said simply but there was some emotion I didn't understand behind his words.

I smiled happily in surprise. "That's so great!" I exclaimed enthusiastically before I could stop myself and Edward chuckled.

Then he opened the car door for me and helped me out, he held my hand while he walked me to the door and when we were on the doorstep he put his hands against my cheeks. Again I felt a burning sensation where his skin touched mine, it was wonderful and unlike anything I had ever felt before.

Then he moved his face closer to mine a little. "Would you mind very much if I kissed you?" He sounded unsure. Like I would stop him! Even if I could...

I had a lump in my throat instantly and I couldn't speak. So I just shook my head. He slowly closed the distance between our faces until his smooth lips brushed along mine. His lips were just as hard as the rest of his skin but it felt divine, my lips started to move with his and we were kissing passionately. My hands moved to his hair and to my surprise it felt just as silky as it had looked, it was wonderful to run my hands through it. I used all my force to pull him close to me but it wasn't enough. Too soon he pulled away.

His eyes were a little darker when he looked into mine. "We have to be carful love, I have managed some control over the years but being this close to you is dangerous for you, I could easily hurt you if I loose control," he said gravely.

The pout on my face made him chuckle and then he continued, "I guess I can man up a little more," with a smile on his face. "You're a wonderful creature Bella," he whispered softly before his lips were on mine again and it felt even better than the first one.

His arms were around my waist and he hugged me close to his body while his lips didn't move away from mine, we stood there kissing for an immeasurable moment, my breathing was ragged and my heart was beating frantically, but it was perfect and I knew for sure that I loved Edward Cullen and I had the feeling he loved me back. I was on cloud nine.

* * *

**A/N:**_ That's the end of yet another One Shot from me. I hope you all enjoyed it :) Don't forget to press that green button at the end of the page to let me know what you think :)_

_Until next time,  
Xxx,  
Thari_


End file.
